My heart in a pandora's box
by Shiawase-usagichan
Summary: Many one shots of Pandora hearts couples. First up: AdaXVincent. Woman... you annoy me, and i have no idea why...
1. Annoying

A series of Drabbles. 

Ada X Vincent

Chapter one: Annoying

**For some strange reason... He found her annoying. Mainly in Vincent's point of view. **

**

* * *

**"Vince... You've gone through twice as many stuffed animals this week, did something happen?"

Vincent looked up to see Gil resting at the door way, watching him with suspicious eyes as he stabbed a sharp pair of scissors through a pink bunny rabbit's face. He carefully placed the dismantled stuffed animal onto the floor and then gave Gilbert a bright smile.

"Gil, you're worrying too much. This is what I always do."

The black haired Nightray didn't look convinced, and then shrugged his shoulders. "If you need me, I'll be in my room."

Vincent's red and gold eyes followed his brother until he was out of sight. He had been holding back a twitch and then picked up the pair of scissors and slashed up what was left of the bunny rabbit. Every time anyone asked him whether he was alright in the last week, he's thoughts would always travel back to HER.

The annoying woman. Ada Vessalius. Stupid. Annoying. WEIRD. Woman.

At first he thought that she was like all the other women. But now he got to know her. He declared that she was WORSE than the other women. WORSE WORSE WORSE! True she wasn't like the other women at all- all those who were only there to woo men and those women where the only things leaving their mouths were gossip. No, her words were only kind and considerate, and she wasn't out there to seduce him. But she really annoyed him, the reasons were still unknown to him. Always talking about the occult, and her weirdness! He raked a hand through his hair in exasperation and then stared, deadpanned at the plain white wall. The golden haired Nightray stood up and went to his draw to fetch another stuffed animal.

He felt around the draw without looking and at the feel of cotton under his fingers, he picked up the first stuffed animal that came into contact with his hands. He stared at the stuffed doll in his hands. And he twitched...

For some strange reason, it had gold hair, and green eyes... just like that annoying woman. How... ironic. And its face was decorated with a large grin, exactly like that annoying woman. Reasons why he had such a doll never came to him.

After a series of eye twitching, his mouth curved into a grin and grabbed his oh-so-sharp scissors. This was the perfect stuffed doll to take his annoyance out on. Vincent held the scissors one hand, and the other hand held the Ada doll... but after a few minutes, the Nightray just COULD NOT connect his oh-so-sharp pair of scissors into the Ada doll.

This frustrated him to say the least. Why? It was like his hands had a mind of its own. Vincent growled in anger and the chime of the large clock in the living room drowned out his curses aimed at the damned woman.

Staring at the Ada doll for a few more minutes, minutes of his precious life which wasted away, he suddenly realised and remembered that he had a date with her, now. A shadow was casted over Vincent's eyes and he already dreaded the afternoon. The golden haired Nightray shoved the cursed doll in his pocket, promising he would deal with it later. He reluctantly stood up and left the room for his date. He didn't feel the need to make himself presentable that afternoon and left dressed as he was.

* * *

He smiled politely as she rambled on... and on... and on. True he didn't say much, but that doesn't mean she had to take up all the talking space. Talk about annoying. HA. See what he did there. He mainly tuned out her ramblings, but it got tiring smiling all the time.

She swung her legs and twiddled her fingers together in a bashful manner. "You know Vincent-sama, I think you're a very important person to me... OH, wait, but Oz and Uncle Oscar is also really important to me...*ramble* *ramble*"

Important person caught his attention and he continued to stare at her every action. This time she was smiling and swaying her feet side ways. He was an important person huh?

"That's kind of you to say so Ada-sama."

Still smiling when needed, talking when needed. Sometimes he lost control of his appearance whenever he was around this woman. He needed to concentrate smiling...

"Vincent-sama! What's that hanging out of your pocket?"

Keep smiling... What? What's in his pocket now?

A hand shot out of nowhere before he could register what was happening, and he looked blankly as Ada examined the stuffed doll from his pocket. That embarrassing stuffed doll, that looked like her. Oh how he wanted to burn that doll right now. Perhaps if he stared at it long enough... It would burst into flames, and perhaps the girl holding it may catch on fire as well.

"Wow it's cute, but it kind of reminds me of someone..." She looked up thoughtfully. Alright, was she stupid? Or STUPID? Perhaps he should just tell her. He could feel himself twitch as he watched her staring in thought. A minute passed and she was still lost in thought, his last sting of patient snapped.

"IT OBVIOUSLY LOOKS LIKE YOU! ARE YOU STUPID WOMEN?"

She blinked in surprise, and held up the doll besides her face. "Really? Oh..." She looked down and stared at it.

He regretted voicing his thoughts. She always did that to him. Ah crap. Now that he looked at the comparison, the doll really did look like her.

"..."

She gave him a smile and a blush spread across her cheeks. "Why do you have a doll that resembles me?"

Oh how he hated whoever was up there... mocking him, and who placed him in this uncanny predicament. (Marina: oh Vincent! Don't hate me!). He didn't have much patience today, or control over his emotions and he could already feel himself about to snap at her again and letting his true self show.

She continued to smile widely and stared at him expectantly.

He could feel a faint blush colour his cheeks. HE NEVER BLUSHED! But who wouldn't if they were in his position.

"LOOK SHUT UP YOU'RE ANNOYING!"

Ada stared stunned at being told off so rudely. Vincent just wanted to face palm himself. Not again! He let himself snap again. He waited for her to cry, and then played the scenario out in his head. He would probably have to run after her. She was vital to his plans after all.

"You're the annoying one Vincent-sama!"

Say what now. He whipped his head to stare at the woman next to him. He had that blank astonished expression on his face. "Wha-?"

"I said you're the annoying one Vincent-sama" She crossed her arms. "You always look like you're hiding something, and you never show me your true feelings... It's... annoying!"

He didn't say anything. Alright, so she wasn't as stupid as he thought. Maybe it was a lucky guess? No one's ever called him annoying before... He collected himself, and then gave her a small smile.

"I assure you Ada-sama, I am not hiding anything."

She suddenly leaned in to look at him. She stared intensely at him, with her concentrated emerald eyes and then turned away, slightly blushing. Ada gave a little 'hmp' and then stared into the distance, leaving Vincent frowning and deep in thought.

* * *

Gilbert heard the front door slam, and he placed his book down to go outside of his room, to see who had just come in. Vincent zombie walked inside and then collapsed into his bed. Gilbert stood at the door and watched his brother mumble 'that woman' over, and over again. Gilbert expected him to grab a doll and cut it up.

Vincent flipped onto his back and he gazed at the ceiling.

"What happened Vince?"

"...That woman... she's definitely not good..."

"What?" Ah, that's right, Gilbert didn't know about him and her.

"Ah... never mind, I was just talking to myself..."

Gilbert shrugged and turned around to walk back into his room. This behaviour was becoming a regular occurrence.

"Gilbert, am I... annoying!"

The black haired brother raised an eyebrow. "...no... Not at all..."

"But... that's what she said..."

Gilbert slowly closed the door to leave his brother with the company of his mumbling and went back to his room.

Vincent pulled out the Ada doll and glared at it.

"I am not annoying!" He whispered harshly, and looked at the scissors on the floor. He stared long and hard at the oh-so-sharp scissors, before turning around and staring deadpanned at the ceiling, in deep thought.

That annoying woman. Stupid. Weird. Annoying woman. Perhaps he needed to torture someone again. He's could feel a grin stretch across his mouth, but then a familiar image of a blonde woman with a witch hat on her head popped into his mind, talking about the occult.

...Alright, so torturing someone suddenly didn't feel like a good idea. Vincent decided to go to sleep, before he mentally cracked. There, maybe he could have some peace.

* * *

At night, Gilbert needed to get up and go to the toilet. That night he decided to check up on Vincent and carefully opened the door. The older sibbling gave his younger brother a sceptical look and wondered if he was so tired that he was having illusions. Well... It wasn't the weirdest thing he's seen Vincent do.

Gilbert closed the door quietly, leaving his brother curled up with a weird doll, he was hugging it rather tightly... Strange... For some reason the doll reminded him of someone... He just couldn't put his finger on whom...

**

* * *

**

After reading PH, i have become a BIG fan! One of the best mangas EVER! AHHH! I LOVE THIS COUPLE AFTER CHAPTER 46 and CHAPTER 54! SOOO CUTEE! This is just chapter one of my random one shots. Hope you enjoyed this :)

Thanks, Marina :)

**I do not own Pandora hearts D: **


	2. Your eyes

My heart in a Pandora's box

Your eyes

* * *

Ada and Vincent were walking through a rose garden that sunny afternoon, admiring its splendor and talking about trivial things, well mainly the blonde haired Vessalius. She cheerfully took up the talking space, while Vincent walked beside her and politely tuning in and out of the conversation. He inwardly reminded himself why he was with the exceedingly weird and not to mention annoying girl in the first place. She was just a pawn, in order to retrieve the Key to the Abyss from Oscar Vessalius. He subtly blinked a few times, trying to get used to the contacts in his right eye. A few times he would try and relieve the irritation by massaging his eyes when she wasn't looking, trying not to give away the fact he had contacts in, hiding his red eye. _Didn't want to scare the poor girl now did he?_ He sneered silently to himself.

She turned up to present him with a smile, and he forcefully returned it. It was a sin, that someone could be this happy being with him. He turned his head and stared forward, waiting for another remark from her when nothing. Vincent felt a tug and turned around to face his company when she stared at him for a few minutes, her eyes widened and she let out a gasp. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and was about to ask the stupid woman what was wrong when she interrupted him.

"Vincent-sama! Your eyes!" She pointed out half in surprise and curiosity.

He cringed, knew immediately what was going on and blinked. Maybe the gold contacts moved out of place. As he blinked, he knew the damn contacts weren't in his eyes and his mood darkened considerably. His eyes darted around and spied them on the edge of his sleeves. _Just. My. Luck._

"What about them?" He sent her his best forced smile, but he knew they were treading thin ice. His eye colour was such a sensitive subject for the Nightray. He'd better not let his emotions slip. Maybe she noticed the change in his mood too, because she walked away hurriedly. He sighed tiredly and trudged after her, until they stopped at large tree. He stood by her side solemnly and embraced the silence.

"They remind me of those apples" She said rather cheerfully and randomly, for they had stopped at an apple tree.

He tried his best not to twitch, really… APPLES? _Apples can be poisonous… _he thought rather darkly. He knew he was thinking these dark connotations up himself, but he made himself believe the incredibly naïve girl with him were thinking such thoughts too.

She smiled, and looked around the large garden and then running towards some neatly trimmed hedges. "And they are as red as those roses!" She pointed at them like a child.

Her attempts at trying to make him feel better were pathetic. _Be careful my thorns don't stab you. _

"That's…" He struggled for a word. "….nice" He'll just settle for that. Simple was always the safer option.

She beamed at him. Ada noticed that he had adverted his eyes towards the ground more than once today, and had a lost sort of look was in his eyes. She felt rather pathetic not noticing his eyes before, but she blamed him too for covering them up with contacts. She was trying to hint to him how much she liked his eyes by comparing them to all her favourite red coloured objects. It didn't look like he was getting the hint. The only way she could convey her thought to him was to say how she really felt.

"Well, y-y-you know Vincent-sama…" She looked at him nervously. _Just say it!_ "I think that your eyes… I think…"

_Thinking now are we_? Vincent raked a hand through his hair in annoyance. He was waiting for her comment.

Ugly, horrible, disgusting! Even his brother hated his red eye. Its colour brought misfortune, the colour of blood, death, horror. Due to the stupid belief that red eyes will bring disasters, he and Gil used to live on the streets where people would attack them whenever his eyes were revealed. Gilbert was tainted because of him. He couldn't stay in the sunshine forever, because of him…

Well whatever she says, I'll just tell her: I'm glad that you think so, he thought grimly. He held his arm with his left hand and dug his gloved hands into them. It was an involuntary action, but for some reason he needed to relieve some stress.

"What I mean to say is…." Vincent stared at her deadpanned. _Repulsive? Just spit it out all ready, stupid woman!_

"… is that they look really, really pretty!"

His mouth slightly fell open in shock, but he did his best to hide his surprise. He looked into her eyes to see if there was any trace of lies, but found none. She was blushing, even her facials told him that she really meant it. He slowly let go of his arm and a sense of tranquility and dare he think it-slight happiness rushed through him. But of course he'd rather commit suicide than tell her that. He remembered… this feeling when Jack had told him, that he loved his eye as well…

The nightray felt his eyes soften and his lips weren't set in its usual straight line or fake smile, words coming out more naturally than he predicted. "I'm glad you think so..."

Maybe he could step into the sunshine too…

* * *

**WOW, that was just… LOL xD I dunno, really roughly done up! Gah, I was trying for something cute, but NOTHING can be cute with Vincent! Ah wells! Please enjoy the story, if you have any suggestions, please don't be afraid to mention them! Hope you liked this chapter, and another chapter will be on its way~ :D**

**Love, Marina-chan**


End file.
